


Paranoia

by RomieShark15



Series: Lost Timelines [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Lost Timeline Series, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Sans, Sans Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomieShark15/pseuds/RomieShark15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how he got here, and why he's here, but that doesn't matter. There is a few things he needs to do, first.</p><p>He swore he was there. He swore, but truth be told, no one else saw him. No one else heard him. He was alone.</p><p>It was literally driving him crazy.</p><p>Underswap - Might be OoC - Blueberry's PoV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here He Comes - Prolouge

He just woke up here.

He didn’t know where he’s at. It looked like Snowdin woods, but the area seemed a bit… Darker, yet more colorful. He couldn’t describe it. He couldn’t even detail it. It was just simply darker.

He turned once he heard static.

But nobody came.

Silence.

He decided to walk quietly to Snowdin town. Maybe someone he knew was there to help him feel less… Disoriented. Less conspicuous.

X-X-X-X

No one is around.

He could see no one at the town. Speaking of, he ran into no one on the way here. There was just scilence. He called to see if anyone would come.

But nobody came.

He began to feel scared. There wasn’t anyone there, and his brother wasn’t even there to keep him company, or protect him if nessessary.

He shook in fear, and almost completely lost it when he saw a dark figure out in the distance.  
He called out. He didn’t care who it was, as long as it’s somebody out there.

This world was starting to feel depressing, and he didn’t know what to expect once he arrived.

He followed the figure into the darkness of the woods.

X-X-X-X

Dust.

There was dust every where.

Soon, he was dust too.


	2. Under Attack - Chap 1

X-X-X-X

“I hear static again.”

“That’s a friend visiting you, bro.”

“Really? A-Are you sure? I don’t know anyone with static as their speaking sound!”

“Trust be, bro, a friend is visiting you.”

“If you say so, Pap.”

X-X-X-X

That sound is bugging the heck outta me!  
Papyrus keeps telling me that a ’friend’ is visiting me, but what kind of ’friend’ makes a sound like that, unless they’re an electronic monster like DJ Napstablook?

I’d know if he is around, ‘cause he isn’t the kind of guy that sneaks up on people and scare them ( Even though they use to be a monster for that kind of purpose, he still wouldn’t do that. He’d make his presence known first )!

On top of that, DJ Napstablook is the only monster that is an electronic monster.

Heck, I even confronted him. He wasn’t around me every time that static happened, and he’d have witnesses to prove it.

So, who keeps ’visiting me?’

Silence.

This time, the sound is behind me!?

“Hello, blueberry!” I froze as a distorted voice spoke. I turn around to see a glitched out skeleton, but the colors are inverted. He chuckled lightly, “Don’t you remember me, dear blueberry?”

I shook my head, and a block-y portal closed behind him. His grinned dimmed.

“Of course not…” He muttered, and gave a hurtful look, “… We were best friends once. Don’t you remember that? Or did he not include that?”

More silence.

We were… Best friends? I don’t remember making a friend like him. Maybe we were children at the time?

The more I stared at his hurtful expression, the more I felt guilty about forgetting such a guy. I wanted to hug him, but something told me that would be a bad idea. Maybe it’ll be too akward?  
I decided to catch up with him, see how he’s been doing the passed couple days.

X-X-X-X

I swear, he was there.

Papyrus walked right by, and I was just talking to him when he caught my attention. I run up to pull Papyrus to introduce him.

He was gone.

I looked around for any trace of him, but there wasn’t even a footprint.

“P-Papyrus?” I asked, thinking that he must’ve used that block-y portal he had before, “Did y-you see anyone here when you a-arrived?”

“No, bro.” He replied, “You were just sitting there, by yourself.”

I froze.

I swear, he was there!

I even got to touch him! Despite his fear of physical contact!

Even more silence.

Papyrus took me home, thinking I may be tired.  
I hope I’m not sick.

X-X-X-X

Now, the sound of static gets me excited, and I look around.

But nobody came.

I’d serious search around until I come up with nothing. Papyrus would get concerned, but he believed me when I told him what happened.  
He didn’t seem concerned that a stranger walked up to me, and spoke to me, claiming they were once my best friend.

Not at all.

I’d be concerned.

I felt slightly disturbed by this, but I’m okay with it. It’s to make my “past best friend” happy.

Anything to make them happy.

Anything.

X-X-X-X

I haven’t seen them since then.

I began to feel scared.

I remember as I head down the road…  
He didn’t like this world.

It almost scared me at the thought, but…

Wait, no, it’s wrong. Very wrong, and I didn’t want to entertain the thought any longer, so I just shook it off.

X-X-X-X

The thought was starting to become more and more endearing by the minute…

Especially with static everywhere I go.

I could barely hear anyone, and all I think about was him.

What’s wrong with me!?

X-X-X-X

All I see is black.

I hear nothing.

It’s like I’m in a completely dark void.

X-X-X-X

Silence.

I don’t know how I got here, or where this place is. All I know is that I got business to do. I began to shake, until I realize…

I didn’t hear any static here. Which means he isn’t here.

Where is he?

Silence.

My eyes landed on a silhouette in the distance. I smiled, and run up to him, and he turned around to check me out.

“H-Hey… Can you tell me where I am?” I ask, giving a friendly smile, “I’m wondering if this is the right place.”

I noticed his features.

He was another Sans, but he wore a black jacket. Purple turtle neck, and dark pants and purple socks… He seemed dark, but he should be friendly if he’s anything like me.

Something about him didn’t seem right though.  
His grin was off.

They seem friendly, but something about them just gave… A manic tone to it.

The next thing I know, a giant yellow bone came my way, and I blocked it with my magic.

I turn to him, only to realize he had intent to kill me.

“W-Wait, let’s talk about this, alright!?” I cry, and blocked a giant bone hammer, “If you’re upset, then let’s talk about this! M-Maybe you’re upset about something! You could t-talk to me! Y-You could talk to me about a-anything! Just put the weapon down, a-and talk about this, okay!?”

He didn’t hear me. If he did, then he didn’t respond. His only response was trying to bash me with a giant yellow bone.

Deciding not to risk it, I ran off as I hear his black slippers behind me. Slowly stomping behind me.

He gave chase, and the next thing I know, he was in front of me.

He could teleport like my brother!?

Oh my stars, this is bad. This is really really bad!  
I made sure he didn’t grab onto me, or duck when he swung the bone he carried.

I ran though the woods, and I completely made sure I wasn’t seen very much when he gave chase.  
I came to a dead end, because there was a there giant door!

I leaned up against the door as my counterpart was right in in front, grinning at me.

“Just my luck.” He said, his deep voice cracked, and swung up his weapon, “Free Execution Points.”

Now that I got a closer look, I notice dark, rich, and grey sparkles sprinkled on his coat… It was dust.

This Sans murders monsters.

I checked his stats.

13LV, 11/11 HP, 1ATK, 1 DEF, can only deal one damage… But one damage is all it takes.  
He swung down.

I shut my eyes tight.

This is it… This is the end for me…

X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy this chapter turned out longer, but I feel like the plot was rushed. I'm so sorry if anyone else felt that. :


	3. Info and a Name - Chap 2

X-X-X-X

“Sans, stop!”

Boom!

Silence.

I’m… Still alive.

I decided to look up, giving a small peek.  
I see that the Sans was pulled back with Blue Magic, and the yellow bone was right in front of me.

Behind was a Papyrus, looking concerned, worried, panicked even. The Papyrus checked me over, and his eye sockets widen. He looked at the other Sans, seeming upset.

“Sans-You almost killed another clone of yourself!” The Papyrus cried, and walked up to them, seeming more upset, “Look, you don’t need L.O.V.E to handle anything, Sans–Just spare this clone of yours!”

“Oh yeah, then why won’t you listen to me!?” My counterpart cried, grinning like he didn’t just attack me earlier, “Maybe because we need the L.O.V.E to face the up coming human… Or the last of it.”

“I know, but there are other ways to handle it, Sans!” The Papyrus cried, tears rolling down his skull, “Why don’t we just talk with the human, and see–”

My counterpart burst into laughter, interrupting his brother.

“And watch you turn to dust while you ‘believe in them!?’ No thanks!” He said, walking up to us now, his bone swung up, “I’d rather turn you to dust myself!”

With that, the Papyrus picked me up, and ran off while the Sans behind us followed behind, laughing almost maniacally. It sent shivers down my spine as the Papyrus ran, making sure not to get hit.

“Don’t worry.” Papyrus said, still trying to get away from this Sans, “I won’t let him turn you to dust.”

I watched as the Sans chased us around, obvious not giving up.

X-X-X-X

Papyrus managed to get away somehow.

I couldn’t help but feel bad I got involved in this. Especially with how this Sans feels about his brother.

Did my brother feel like that?

Was our human that bad sometimes?

I turned to the Papyrus, while he was catching his breath, despite not having lungs. He seemed to be calming himself down.

I couldn’t help but sigh, and leaned back, feeling very distressed.

Silence.

“So… You’re from another… Universe?” Papyrus asked, looking curious now, “… I had… One other Sans visit me, at one point.”

“Y-Yes… I am.” I replied, seemingly shocked about this. Error told me about other timelines, how they’re glitches, and that they should all due, but a timeline as bad as this one, I wonder if this is an easy target for Error. No, he must’ve not noticed it yet. So, that’s why it isn’t deleted… Still, how bad DO timelines get? I couldn’t help but feel bad, and give a sad smile, “Do you know the name of your timeline?”

“The… Name?” Papyrus asked, tilting his head, “No… No, I don’t. I’m unaware they name our timelines.”

“Really?” I asked, and Papyrus nodded his head. I thought about it for a moment, before an idea popped into my head, “I’ll call you Gel Papy.”

“Nyeh?” Papyrus asked, confused, “Why Gel?”

I shrugged, not really knowing why the name popped into my head, “I guess I had to nickname you something, it’ll be weird to be called Sans and Papyrus when there is an obvious clone of one.”

“Good point.” Papyrus said, and gave a small smile, “Call me Gel Papy then.”

I nodded, and I shook his hand.

“Friends call me Blueberry, so I guess the nicknames are settled.” I said, and I giggled, happy to finally make a friend, “Mweh heh heh, this is amazing!”

The Papyrus nodded, and we both jumped as a yellow bone broke through the wall, and the next thing we know, we hear laughter.

“I could hear you both in there!” My counter part said, and pulled the bone away, and he walked in, his magic empty from his skull, “Either you let me dust you, or the human will for you, and neither of us want that, Hm?”

I winced, and Papyrus picked me back up as the Sans swung his bone at us. Papyrus seemed very upset.

“May be the human would listen this time!” Papyrus cried, ducking as a bone swung above our heads, “Maybe they’ll be good this time, so please, listen to me, and we’ll reason with the human together!”

“I don’t think so.” My counter part said, seeming very upset as well, “So let me help you by eliminating you both!”

Papyrus stepped aside as a bone swung towards us. Papyrus kept on talking while Sans kept on attacking.

This Sans is determined to get L.O.V.E. So, how would this fend against the human?

As far as this Sans is concerned, it’s pointless. I couldn’t help but feel more bad about this Sans the more they spoke.

Apparently this timeline always gets the bad human.

This Sans literally snapped, and just decided the best way to fend off the human was to gain L.O.V.E.

He sees no other way.

I decided to put a stop to this.

“Wait, listen to me!” I cry, and my counterpart just stood there and grinned towards me. I gulped, and tried to reason with him, “Look, with me here, Maybe I could help with this human by speaking with them. Maybe they’re angry about something, and trying to take this out on us. If what you’re saying is true, then it’s gotta be out of their system by now… R- Right?”

“To them, we are just toys.” My counterpart said, chuckling darkly, “I don’t think that’s the case.”

“What h-he’s saying could be true!” Gel Papy said, giving a sad look, “It could be out of their system by now, and maybe they could be good this time!”

Silence.

My counter part burst into laughter, and just grinned, obviously amused by this.

“Okay, we’ll play by your game.” Gel Sans ( as I nickname him ) said, his magic snuffed out, even his eyes. He just stared at us with empty eyesockets, and walked up to us, “But if they kill anyone, you two are dust, either by that human, or by me.”

We both nodded, agreeing to the deal.

“Deal.” We both said, seemingly scared now.

What have we done!?

We both made a deal with our lives one the line.

More silence.

This human better be good, or we’re good as dust.

X-X-X-X  
To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say, the name "Geltale" is a temporary name for this timeline. Blueberry needs a name to call this universe, but the first thing that comes to mind is "Gel."
> 
> "Gel!Sans" however, will have a different name. Simply for later use and explaination later. For now, he's gonna be known as "Gel!Sans" for the story sake.


	4. Nice to meet you Frisk! - Chap 3

X-X-X-X

They were suppose to come out today, no matter what time.

I was waiting by the door, and I couldnt help but feel bored. Gel Pap said he’d handle Sans if things get too far. I mean, from the sounds of it, he handled his brother for a while now, and now he seems pretty much use to it.

As for me, I can’t help but feel scared. I try to keep it under control, and I couldn’t. I felt scared, and I couldn’t help but pace.

Creeeeeeeek.

Oh, the human arrives.

I hid behind a tree, and watched as the human walked, their boots crunching through the snow.  
They had a stick, and they were smiling as they walked.

I decided to sneak up on them, and made sure they didn’t hear me, but with how much I stomp, this was tough.

They turned around, cautious.

I couldn’t help but smile, and jump out to surprise them.

They literally let out a scream as they tried to get away, but nope. I turned their SOUL blue, and now they can’t move.

Fearfully, they looked at me, only to pause upon one look. I couldn’t help but kneel down to meet their level. I smiled brightly.

“I, the Great and Magnificent Sans, has captured you, human!” I cried out, keeping the human in place. They seemed confused. I laughed, “Mweh heh heh! Do not worry, Human! I wouldn’t let your Sans here harm you! For I plan to be in the Royal Guard one day!”

’Wait, my Sans!?’

“That is right, human!” I cried, and let them go now that I know they won’t run, “For I am from another Universe, and I am here to protect you from your Sans here! Mweh heh heh!"

They seemed honestly shocked, but after a while, they smiled. They held out their hand to shake mine.

’My name is Frisk. Nice to meet you.’

Frisk… Isn’t that the fallen human from our universe? Them again, it was strange to see Papyrus act happy and carefree. I guess our universes are different. I shook their hand.

“Thank you!” I said, grinning, “Nice to meet you too, friend!”

’How did you get here? To our universe, I mean.’

“I don’t know.” I reply. I was in an endless void one minute, and the next, I was here. My mind wasn’t in the right state, but once I snapped out of it, I was here. Alone. I couldn’t help but shake those thoughts, and kept on smiling, “It doesn’t matter now. What matters is that I get to help you out.”

They nodded their head, and I took their hand, and led them towards Snowdin Town.

They seem friendly, and they certainly aren’t attacking me.

The human can be good.

I knew it.

X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I am proud of it. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the first chapter is short.
> 
> Next one will be longer. Promise. ^^


End file.
